


We have each other

by WriteWolf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Оказывается, не все проблемы можно решить одними только щупальцами и шоколадкой.





	We have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Тащу в киношный симброк отношения уровня комиксных и не стесняюсь.
> 
> Продолжение историй "Как я встретил своего симбиота" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265825), которое не вписывается туда ни по настроению ни по хронологии.
> 
> НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ER УРА

      — Веном, скажи мне честно, — Эдди стоял над унитазом, прислушиваясь к спазмам в желудке и готовый в любую секунду снова стиснуть фаянс в объятиях. — Я точно не мог залететь из-за того, что ты регулярно засовываешь мне в зад свои щупальца?  
        
      —  _Очень смешно, Эдди_ , — судя по встревоженному тону, Веному совершенно не было смешно. —  _Если нам вдруг захочется завести детей, эту обязанность я, так и быть, оставлю себе,_  — он произнес это совершенно буднично, явно занятый попытками отыскать в их организме причину тошноты, но Эдди этого хватило, чтобы испуганно икнуть и сесть на пол возле унитаза.  
        
      — Ч-чего? — ошарашено переспросил он, не глядя отрывая кусок туалетной бумаги и вытирая ледяной пот со лба. Нужно было поскорее встать, но голова слишком кружилась, а Веном не спешил помочь.  
        
      —  _Что слышал. Нет, причина не в беременности. Тебе даже нечем это делать!_  — раздраженно рыкнул Веном, рывком поднимая его на ноги.  
        
      — Ты злой, — обиженно протянул Эдди, опираясь на раковину и включая воду. — Мне тут паршиво, а ты даже не хочешь меня поддержать.  
        
      —  _Ага. Любовь моя, не отвлекай_ , — Веном даже протянул ему зубную щетку в знак примирения и снова замолчал.  
        
      Эдди нагло преувеличивал — Веном поддерживал его достаточно, чтобы не дать упасть, потому что ноги по-прежнему подгибались. Поплескав на лицо ледяной водой и поежившись, Эдди почистил зубы, избавляясь от мерзкого привкуса, и кое-как выполз из ванной, продолжая цепляться за стены.  
        
      Четвертый день подряд, но сегодня было еще хуже прежнего — едва проснувшись, до ванной он добрался только с помощью Венома. Сейчас стало полегче, но от того, что с ними творилось что-то неладное, становилось просто до чертиков жутко.  
        
      Лениво ковыряясь в холодильнике, Эдди всеми силами старался отогнать от себя панику. Жрать не хотелось совершенно. Он даже подумывал переложить эту задачу на Венома — их телу все равно, откуда поступает энергия, а Веном наловчился перенаправлять полученные вещества в желудок. Но обычно после того, как Эдди не ел пару дней сам, организм начинал считать, что его наебывают, и нагло просил есть, игнорируя то, что питательных веществ вполне достаточно.  
        
      Махнув рукой, Эдди закинул в микроволновку вчерашние макароны с мясом и бухнулся на стул. Головокружение прошло, но ему на смену пришла тупая боль, перекатывающаяся где-то между висками, словно шар для боулинга.  
        
      За год с лишним, что они вместе, Эдди беззастенчиво привык к морю хороших вещей. К теплым, а то и горячим щупальцам, всегда готовым согреть. К невероятно ласковому урчанию, которое издавал Веном, когда был особенно доволен. К силе, позволяющей кидать плохих парней в стены и перепрыгивать заборы без усилий. Что уж, к абсолютно, нечеловечески прекрасному сексу он тоже привык и не собирался этого стесняться. И еще к миллиону самых разных моментов их жизни, среди которых было в том числе отсутствие болезней. Никаких сезонных вирусов, аллергий, даже банального насморка — ничего.  
        
      И на фоне этого нынешнее состояние очень сильно пугало.  
        
      — Веном… нашел что-нибудь? — неуверенно спросил Эдди, скорее просто пытаясь забить тишину, чем ожидая положительный ответ. Если бы Веном что-то обнаружил, Эдди узнал бы об этом мгновенно.  
        
      —  _Ничего, Эдди_ , — виновато отозвался тот, материализуя одну только голову. —  _Но я убрал симптомы и продолжу искать причину_ , — кажется, Веном тоже нервничал, и это совершенно не добавляло спокойствия.  
        
      — Хорошо, — насилу улыбнулся Эдди, пробежавшись пальцами под его челюстью. — Порулишь тут? Я лучше отдохну, а то не знаю, как работать буду…  
        
      Спасительная спокойная чернота сомкнулась вокруг почти мгновенно, обнимая и баюкая Эдди. Ни капли не сопротивляясь, он закрыл глаза — необходимости присматривать за Веномом не было, и Эдди мог позволить себе сосредоточиться на приятных ощущениях, которые дарила трансформация.  
        
      Тьма никогда не пугала Эдди, даже в детстве он спокойно засыпал без ночника, когда его ровесники бежали к родителям при малейшем ночном шорохе. Теперь же тьма и вовсе стала синонимом безопасности и покоя, словно возвращая Эдди в очень далекое прошлое…  
        
      —  _Ты еще с матерью меня сравни, ага_ , — издевательски хмыкнул Веном. Эдди смутился, поняв, что именно такая ассоциация и блуждала где-то на задворках ноющего мозга, но не ощутил никакого диссонанса по этому поводу. —  _Нет, серьезно, не смей!_  
        
      — Ладно, ладно. В тебе наверняка гораздо лучше.  
        
      —  _Уж точно не лучше, чем в тебе_ , — мурлыкнул Веном, и Эдди почему-то очень отчетливо понял, что он имеет в виду вовсе не сам факт проживания в одном теле.  
        
      — Ты сделал эту шутку еще хуже, поздравляю, — сонно пробормотал Эдди. — Разбуди меня перед выходом, лады? И не жри весь шоколад, мне неохота снова тащиться в магазин.  
        
        
      После предыдущего раза стало заметно лучше. За длинные выходные, полные всякой бытовой фигни, телека, секса и одного сожранного плохиша, они окончательно пришли в норму. Эдди и думать забыл о плохом самочувствии, а Веном, если и помнил, не говорил об этом вслух.  
        
      Так что, когда Эдди скрутило, да еще и в офисе посреди рабочего дня, они не сразу поняли, что это симптомы все того же состояния. На этот раз тошноты не было, но из-за резкой головной боли обычный дневной свет вдруг начал казаться нестерпимо ярким, пугающим. Эдди поначалу пытался отогнать неясную тревогу, но в итоге стало слишком поздно — он просто уронил голову на локти и зажмурился, мысленно умоляя Венома прикрыть ему глаза.  
        
      Непроглядная темнота под послушно легшими на веки щупальцами показалась роднее света. Эдди провел так не меньше получаса, надеясь, что никому не взбредет в голову вдруг прийти к нему в кабинет. Веном мягко шептал что-то успокаивающее, надежно обвивая его под одеждой, и Эдди изо всех сил концентрировался на звуках его голоса, одновременно чувствуя, как тот снова изучающе блуждает внутри их тела. Давненько Эдди не было неуютно от этого ощущения, но он понимал, что холодные, отстраненные движения внутри это именно то, что нужно им обоим.  
        
      —  _Эдди, я не могу ничего найти_ , — разочарованно сказал Веном уже поздно вечером, когда Эдди потерянно свернулся в объятиях черных щупалец и сжимал в ладонях лапу Венома. —  _Никаких посторонних клеток, повреждений…_  
        
      — Может, мне сходить к врачу? — нервно хихикнул Эдди.  
        
      Вопреки ожиданиям недолюбливающий докторов Веном не возмутился, только грустно ответил:  
        
      —  _Не думаю, что они смогут исследовать тебя лучше, чем я_.  
        
      — Ну, они всегда успеют меня вскрыть…  
        
      —  _Не пори чушь_ , — зашипел Веном, и Эдди неожиданно понял, что тот тоже боится. От этого сердце сжалось еще сильнее, он поморщился, пытаясь сдержать неизвестно откуда набежавшие слезы.  
        
      Да что за хуйня с ними происходит…  
        
      Веном, почувствовав его состояние, тут же появился рядом — полностью оформленная голова на текучих щупальцах, после всех экспериментов оставшаяся самым комфортным постоянным вариантом для обоих. На полную или даже почти полную материализацию не было сил, да и смысла — Веном все равно обнимал Эдди со всех сторон, а теперь еще и уютно уткнулся в шею, пока Эдди бездумно скользил губами по гладкой шкуре.  
        
      — Все будет хорошо, — зачем-то пробормотал Эдди куда-то туда, где у Венома было бы ухо. — Мы же обязательно справимся. Мы — Веном.  
        
        
      Но этого, видимо, было мало. Утро снова встретило тошнотой и резью в глазах, хотя на улице было пасмурно. Эдди удалось обойтись без обнимания унитаза, задернуть шторы помог Веном, но от мысли, что сейчас придется идти на работу, внутри все холодело.  
        
      Снова вернулась мысль о походе к врачу, но Эдди ее отмел. Надежды на то, что в нем что-то найдут, и правда не было ни на грош, а рисковать и лезть в сканирование он не мог.  
        
      —  _Я могу остаться дома_ , — неуверенно предложил Веном, но от этой идеи Эдди протряхнуло еще сильнее, чем от неизвестной болезни.  
        
      — Нет, любимый, ни за что! Только не сейчас.  
        
      Не так давно они смогли достать контейнер, аналогичный тем, что использовали в «Фонде жизни». Он стоял в чулане увесистым но необходимым напоминанием о прошлом, и гипотетически, Веном мог относительно спокойно находиться внутри в течение долгого времени. Практически же они так и не смогли этого проверить, каждый раз находя отговорки не столько друг для друга, сколько для самих себя. Эдди не хотел проводить без Венома и пары минут, да и Веном забивался куда-то под сердце, едва им стоило завести об этом разговор.  
        
      Прежде критической необходимости в использовании контейнера у них не было, а теперь заставить себя было совсем уж невозможно.  
        
      —  _Хотя бы позвони Дэну!_  — Веном продолжал оставаться голосом разума, и Эдди, поколебавшись, согласился. Никто из его знакомых не знал, что Веном по-прежнему с ним, но в случае, если правда всплывет, о ней лучше узнать именно Дэну, а не неизвестному врачу.  
        
      Но сначала Эдди позвонил на работу и выпросил отгул, сославшись на недомогание. Симмонс немногословно пожалел захворавшего сотрудника и авансом выдал сразу три дня, что вызвало у Эдди гораздо больше благодарности, чем простые слова.  
        
      Дэн трубку не брал. Неудивительно, учитывая его профессию, но Эдди все равно вполголоса выругался на свое везение и принялся подрагивающими пальцами набирать сообщение с просьбой перезвонить.  
        
      Дожидаясь звонка, Эдди успел сходить в душ и кое-как привести себя в порядок. От приступа осталась только головная боль, которую Веном обещал убрать в течение десяти минут. Это было почти хорошо, и Эдди грустно усмехнулся, подумав о том, как быстро меняются стандарты — пару недель назад он даже не думал о болезнях, а теперь просто не блевать — это уже неплохо.  
        
      Веном непрестанно вился рядом, напоминая о своем присутствии и то и дело пихая подвисающего Эдди то головой, то щупальцами. Он волновался, хоть и пытался спрятать это за грубоватой нежностью, а, когда телефон наконец зазвонил, так резко вцепился в руку Эдди, что тот невольно ойкнул.  
        
      —  _Извини_ , — Веном разжал лапу, тут же поселяя в занывшей ладони целительное тепло. Эдди сам переплел их пальцы и ответил на вызов.  
        
      Дэн внимательно, не перебивая, выслушал сумбурный пересказ симптомов, который вывалил на него Эдди, заметно помрачнел и предложил приехать завтра до обеда. Эдди тут же согласился, неловко поблагодарил за доброту и повесил трубку, тут же обхватывая плечи руками. Поход в больницу предлагал хоть какую-то определенность, но до него еще нужно было дожить.  
        
      Веном, который, конечно, все слышал и знал, по-кошачьи ткнулся головой под руку, прижался, согревая дрожащего от нервов Эдди. Эдди нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и легонько погладил его, стараясь прийти в себя.  
        
      — Только я… не буду тебя оставлять, — морщась от собственной слабости, произнес Эдди. — Не пойду ни на какие проверки, которые могут тебе навредить. Просто… поговорю хоть, кровь сдам…  
        
      —  _Хорошо_ , — покладисто согласился Веном. —  _Если понадобится — сделаешь это в следующий раз._  
        
      Эдди ничего не ответил, вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза. Веном свернулся у него на груди и снова запустил свое обследование, а Эдди устало вздохнул, уже зная, что результата это не принесет.  
        
      Так или иначе, минут через двадцать ему стало гораздо лучше. Удалось встать, сходить в душ и нормально поесть — а, значит, жизнь налаживалась. Плюхнувшись перед ноутбуком с кружкой кофе, Эдди занялся статьей о разгуле чиновников в Санта-Розе, постепенно погружаясь в работу и забывая о проблеме. А вот Веном, в очередной раз досконально изучивший все тело, явно был недоволен собой, но и он вскоре повеселел, комментируя под руку то, что Эдди писал —  _«ага, я помню, как этот чувак трясся, когда ты его про снос церкви спрашивал», «ты уверен, что чиновник — не синоним «плохой парень»?», «Эдди, хватит писать статьи, давай просто их всех сожрем!»_.  
        
      К вечеру болезненное состояние окончательно начало казаться плохим сном, словно неизвестная болезнь решила спрятаться. Если бы Эдди был один, он наверняка махнул бы рукой на визит к врачу, дожидаясь нового приступа, но Веном заткнул его при первом же упоминании этого и заявил, что потащит его через весь город сам, если он попробует отказаться. Почувствовав, что Веном не шутит, Эдди поспешил заверить его, что не попытается отвертеться и поедет. Прямо с утра, хотя мысль о визите в больницу все равно пробирала позвоночник неприятной дрожью.  
        
      —  _Хороший Эдди_ , — похвалил его Веном, под одеялом оборачиваясь вокруг тела несколькими витками щупалец. —  _А теперь спи_.  
        
      Эдди довольно кивнул, согреваясь под баюкающими прикосновениями, и почти сразу уснул.  _Веном решил наблюдать за ним до утра — он уже делал так раньше и так и не уловил никаких изменений, но упрямства ему было не занимать. Прощупывал смутные мысли, формирующиеся даже во сне, наугад проверял работу органов и с сожалением посматривал на член, но не пытался трогать. Заниматься с Эдди сексом, конечно, было замечательно, но его здоровье и спокойствие сейчас намного важнее._  
        
       _Только под утро Эдди беспокойно заворочался, и Веном ощутил, как в его голове зарождается тупая боль. Быстро убрав ее, он осторожно укрыл Эдди собой и мягко трансформировался, оставшись лежать. Эдди по-прежнему не одобрял подобные вещи без предупреждения, но Веном пытался хотя бы таким образом помочь ему. Теперь Веном и сам почувствовал отголосок его боли, и это вызвало еще большую тревогу, чем прежде. Он постарался отключить ее, забрать, но безнадежно — она гнездилась там, где, по мнению Венома, не было никаких повреждений или нарушений. Это злило и пугало — Веном обещал помогать Эдди во всем и впервые столкнулся с чем-то, с чем не мог справиться. Значит, нужно стараться сильнее._  
        
        
      По чему Эдди точно не скучал, так это по больницам. Особенно по этой, конкретной, где ему когда-то давно — полтора года, а кажется, целую жизнь назад, — пришлось лишиться Венома. Тогда для Эдди это была последняя возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни. Сейчас — одна из тем ночных кошмаров, практически наравне с падением с ракеты, потому что на самом деле Эдди скорее был готов умереть, чем потерять его.  
        
      К счастью, кошмары в последнее время посещали его очень редко, да и присутствие знакомого Дэна успокаивало. Не то, чтобы они много общались в последнее время — или, скорее, не то, чтобы Эдди вообще много с кем общался, помимо Венома. Но даже после их свадьбы он старался поддерживать общение с Энни, хотя на вечеринки больше не совался — скучно.  
        
      Аккуратные чистые коридоры, по которым Эдди бродил, выискивая нужный кабинет, угнетали. В некоторых сидели грустные, напряженные люди, в других было пусто, если не считать ярко-зеленых растений в горшках, словно бы хорошо жилось здесь только им.  
        
      Оказавшись на очередном перекрестке коридоров, Эдди вздохнул и пошевелил спрятанными в карманах толстовки руками, которые крепко сжимал Веном.  
        
      —  _Направо_ , — тут же подсказал тот. По правде, Эдди и сам это уже понял, но желание услышать голос было сильнее. —  _Все в порядке, Эдди. Я с тобой_.  
        
      Эдди благодарно кивнул и чуть сжал ладони, уже подходя к кабинету. До двери оставалось метров пять, как из нее выглянул вертящий головой Дэн. Увидев Эдди, он тут же расплылся в улыбке:  
        
      — Я уже думал идти тебя искать. Привет.  
        
      — Привет, — насилу заставив себя отпустить Венома, Эдди пожал протянутую ладонь и зашел в слишком ярко освещенный кабинет. — Извини, что пришлось тебя дергать…  
        
      — Нет-нет, все в порядке. С тех пор, как у тебя была твоя… особенность, я считаю своим долгом помочь, — смущенно развел руками Дэн. — Сейчас нормально себя чувствуешь?  
        
      — Вроде того, — Эдди почесал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, как описать утреннее состояние и не упомянуть Венома. — То есть, паршиво было, но не настолько, как вчера. Мутит, голова болит, иногда шатает…  
        
      — Ты у кого-то кроме меня уже был? — напряженно уточнил Дэн, пристально глядя на снова спрятавшего руки в карманы Эдди.  
        
      Эдди замялся. Конечно, не был, но ему нужно было как-то донести до Дэна, что с его организмом все в порядке настолько, насколько это может понять Веном.  
        
      — Ну… недавно сдавал разные анализы, график подошел. Все в порядке, ничего не нашли… — он сел на стул, стараясь смотреть в пол, чтобы свет поменьше резал глаза.  
        
      — Результаты с собой?  
        
      — Д-да, конечно, сейчас перешлю… — Эдди одной рукой достал телефон, покопался в нем и отправил нужный файл. — Но там действительно нихрена нет, я просил перепроверить.  
        
      — Я тебе верю, Эдди. Пока сходи, пожалуйста, сдай кровь еще раз и возвращайся. Я запросил быстрый тест, ответ будет почти сразу же.  
        
      —  _Снова иголки_ , — заворчал Веном, когда Эдди вышел из кабинета. —  _Почему люди так любят причинять друг другу боль?_  
        
      — Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Эдди, на этот раз быстро находя нужное отделение. — Наверное, мы просто не слишком развитые.  
        
      — Это уж точно.  
        
      Боли от забора крови Эдди не почувствовал — видимо, Веном постарался, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать. Вернулись они действительно быстро и застали Дэна за телефонным разговором, который тот поспешил прервать, едва увидев Эдди.  
        
      — Эй, ты можешь продолжать говорить, я не хотел мешать, — Эдди махнул рукой. — Кровь сдал, есть еще какие-то идеи?  
        
      — Ты не делал МРТ, — констатировал Дэн. — Почему?  
        
      — Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу МРТ! И потом, что там можно найти, если во всем остальном организме все в порядке?  
        
      — Разное, — уклончиво ответил Дэн, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Пойдем, провожу тебя к неврологу.  
        
      — На кой черт? С головой у меня вроде бы все в порядке! — насколько это возможно при наличии там инопланетянина, конечно, мысленно добавил Эдди и нервно хихикнул.  
        
      — Эдди, давай обойдемся без самодиагностики, хорошо? Раз уж ты пришел за помощью, я обязан ее предоставить, — терпеливо, будто разговаривая с маленьким ребенком, произнес Дэн. — Нам лучше проверить все варианты, чтобы потом не было неприятных сюрпризов.  
        
      — Какие варианты? — недоверчиво прищурился Эдди, за локоть останавливая его посреди коридора. Дэн отвел глаза:  
        
      — Джейсон посмотрит и скажет.  
        
      Доктор Джейсон оказался объемным чернокожим парнем, который тут же поволок Эдди вглубь кабинета, заверив Дэна, что вернет его в целости и сохранности. Там он долго вертел Эдди, прося встать то так, то эдак и выбирая удивительно неудобные для сохранения равновесия позы, стучал по колену — нога дергалась как-то странно и Эдди еле слышно ругался на Венома, но тот отнекивался и говорил, что не имеет к этому отношения, — трогал Эдди разными предметами и просил описать ощущения. Последнее понравилось Веному меньше всего, он вообще не любил, когда Эдди трогают посторонние.  
        
      Сделав какой-то вывод — по лицу можно было предположить, что неутешительный, — док вызвал Дэна, протянул ему сделанные записи и сочувственно похлопал Эдди по плечу.  
        
      — Да что там такое? — все же взорвался он, с трудом поборов желание пнуть хотя бы стул. — Хватит в молчанку играть, если я подыхаю, так и скажите!  
        
      — Мы не можем ничего сказать точно, пока не будет результатов МРТ, — как можно мягче ответил доктор Джейсон.  
        
      — Я не буду делать эту хрень, даже не начинайте, — рявкнул Эдди. — Выкладывайте, что со мной.  
        
      — Мистер Брок, вам лучше для начала успокоиться…  
        
      — Не думаю, что в такой обстановке у меня получится успокоиться! — Эдди ощутил, как Веном внутри вскинулся, готовый броситься на обидчиков. — Так что говорите, как есть.  
        
      — Эдди, мы действительно не можем ничего сказать точно… — снова начал Дэн, но, видимо, оценил звериный блеск в его глазах, вздохнул и продолжил. — Но пока можем выдвинуть подозрение на опухоль мозга. Я заподозрил это, когда ты сказал про нарушение координации, а так как по анализам ты чист, нужно было проверить сразу же… У меня недавно был пациент с похожей картиной, вот я и подумал…  
        
      Эдди кивнул. И даже что-то ответил. Потом задал наводящие вопросы, получил ворох рекомендаций, назначений и направление в онкологическое отделение. Оба врача искренне сочувствовали его положению и заверяли, что при удачном стечении обстоятельств это лечится, медицина шагнула вперед и вообще…  
        
      Если бы кто-то через полчаса спросил Эдди, о чем именно они говорили, он бы ни за что не смог вспомнить. Все, что у него осталось, когда он оказался на улице перед входом в больницу — увесистая папка с информацией, ее электронная копия на флешке и неотвратимо нарастающая паника, подавлять которую было все сложнее.  
        
      —  _Эдди_ , — очень тихо подал голос Веном, одним движением укрывая его под одеждой так, чтобы открытыми остались только голова да ладони. —  _Любимый, я все чувствую. И теперь знаю, где искать. Мы справимся с этим, Эдди… Только слушай, меня, ладно? Я здесь_ , — но даже в нынешнем состоянии Эдди слышал в его словах затаенный ужас, и от этого становилось безнадежно страшно.  
        
      — Веном, — голос просел, но Эдди тряхнул головой и решительно продолжил: — поехали домой. Только… последи вместе со мной за дорогой, хорошо?  
        
      Он попытался дышать ровно, но сердце колотилось так часто и судорожно, что просто взять и дойти до мотоцикла не удалось — пришлось остановиться и опереться на фонарный столб, жмурясь и хоть как-то приходя в себя. Полученная информация никак не хотела укладываться в голове, и Эдди всячески старался переключиться на что-то другое, но шансов на это не было.  
        
      Словосочетание «опухоль мозга» со всех ракурсов звучало как смертельный приговор. Но только звучало — на самом деле, Эдди даже не пытался осознать этот факт целиком, просто смотрел со стороны, пытаясь понять свое отношение.  
        
      Кто-то по имени Эдди Брок в скором времени может умереть от дряни под названием опухоль мозга. Не повезло парню, что тут еще можно сказать.  
        
      Видимо, поняв, что сам Эдди окончательно ушел в себя, Веном аккуратно забрал контроль над телом, не используя трансформацию, и усадил их на байк. Эдди краем сознания наблюдал за этим, но не пытался забрать управление обратно. Мысли путались, и неуклюжее, но ласковое бормотание Венома не помогало успокоиться — но Эдди даже сейчас думал о том, что несмотря на все он не один. Веном с ним, как и должно быть. Как должно было быть всегда.  
        
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепнул Эдди. Можно подумать, он не знал.  
        
      Веном вздрогнул, едва не уронив из их рук шлем, который собирался надеть.  
        
      —  _Это все, что тебе сейчас хочется сказать?_  — его слабость волной прошла по их телу, он справился с собой, но Эдди уже все почувствовал — затмевающий взор страх нависал над ними, и Веному было ничуть не легче, чем ему самому.  
        
      Эдди сглотнул, сжимая ладонь на руле мотоцикла.  
        
      — Да, все. Есть только мы.


End file.
